Inuyasha The Movie 5: Enter Kimiko The Hologen
by kimiko yoshmisu
Summary: inuyasha and the gang meet a cheerful,lonely little girl with powers that are dangerous to others, wht happens when she finds someone just like her but evil and uses her to try to take over the world
1. Chapter 1

**A 100 years ago on a huge hidden sacred island lived the most powerful beings in all of Japan , these beings were called Hologens. Hologens were creatures with godlike powers beyond anyone's imagination. They had one big village enough for over 1000 to live in, Their houses were wonderful, the food that they grow and make tasted heavenly, the people were nice and friendly, the island of the hologens was the most amazing place to be. They really worship their king of the island. **

**The king of the island lived in a huge castle high above the village on a huge hill in the mountains. He and along side him were his wife , his son Zen, and his warriors helped the villagers with problems they can't solve, make laws, or to protect them from evil come to the island. But there was one problem they not even the king couldn't solve, and it was the war between his people and humans and demons**

**They were stronger than humans, demons, even half-demons. Hologens hated the sight of them and even think that they are lower class species and they should just disappear. Humans though hologens were nothing but monsters and that they were worst than demons. Demons had a huge hatred feeling for hologens because of how they act like they are the higher class species of the earth. Many wanted to steal the hologen's power for there own but failed at the hands of the king's wrath. So the king made**

**A huge barrier to hide the island from any human or demon**

**Trying to come and take the power, and also to stop the war.**

**50 years later after the young half-demon called Inuyasha was sealed to the sacred tree and the death of the priestess named kikyo a big tragedy happen. The king and queen had been killed by a evil hologen called Hamaru. **

**Hamaru was the most fearful hologen ever , he looked like Satan himself. His nickname was " The Devil of the hologens." Just looking into his horrible green eyes with cause you to shake with fear. he wanted revenge on the king for killing his father many years ago. After his parents deaths, Zen wanted revenge of his own, he and his lover Luna fought against the devil. **

" **I SHALL AVENGE MY MOTHER AND FATHER , YOU BASTARD." yelled Zen as he shot a purple energy ball From his hands at Hamaru. **

**The red skinned hologen laughed and flicked the beam coming at him like it was nothing. then he shot red beam from his mouth at Zen. Zen tried to block the beam with his energy shield but the beam got through it and knocked him down hard to the ground.**

" **ZEN." screamed Luna, she quickly flew over to him to see if he was okay.**

" _**ha ha , you weakling, if your sad excuse for a father couldn't defeat me what makes you think that you can ?"**_ said Hamaru

maliciously.

Zen tried to get up but couldn't , Luna checked the wound on his chest from the last attack.

" Oh Zen, this wound is…." she tried to say but Zen cut her off.

" its nothing." he said as he tried to stand up but regarded doing so as he fell to his knees.

" Zen." said Luna in a worried tone. " your to badly hurt to fight anymore"

" I don't care Luna, I will kill hamaru no matter what." said Zen.

" Even if costs you your life" ? Luna asked sadly. He was silence for a sec then said this.

" if it comes to that point, then yes" Zen said seriously.

Luna looked at her lover in sadness but her expression changed into happy one.

" if that's the case then I will fight till death along side you ." she said. Luna placed her hands on his shoulders to use her healing power to at least heal him a little.

Zen wasn't fully healed but was healed enough to stand and hold out a bit longer. He turned to Luna and smiled

lovingly at her.

" thank you Luna." he said.

" _**Aw, how touching, I think am gonna cry" **_said hamaru in a amused tone.

Zen turn to glare at him, " I wouldn't be laughing if I were you _Hamaru_ because today is the day I sent you to hell and avenge my parents". he said in anger. His eyes and hands started to glow purple( like Starfire's eyes and hands does in teen titans).Hamaru smirked showing a sharp teeth from his mouth.

" _**If you want to be a fool like your father and die a pathetic death then by all means, let's fight". **_he said charging at the two.__

" This is the final battle, let's do it Luna". said Zen running forward at hamaru.

" Right." she said as her eyes and hands glowed pink and she flew after him to join him in battle.

The battle was long and intense but Zen and Luna were at there limit. So was the devil like hologen.

" _**enough of this, its time to join your parents in the afterlife". **_said Hamaru as he charge a huge bit of green energy in his red clawed hands. Zen could barely stand and Luna was sitting on her knee in pain.

" _No, I won't let it end like this" _thought Zen as he too started to charge energy into his hands. " _If I 'm gonna die I'm taking him with me"._ Luna looked at her lover in worry.

" _oh Zen," _she though

Hamaru had evil smile on his, "_**NOW DIE". **_said Hamaru as he let loose his big energy beam attack. Zen let out a cry as he also unleashed his attack too. The two attack collided with each other ( like how Gohan and Cell did the kamahamaha attack at each other in dragon ball z). both Zen and Hamaru were trying to over power one another and hamaru was winning.

" _Oh no, Zen is at his limit". _thought Luna as she watched on. Zen was trying to hang on as his body was pain and at the fact the he has reached his limit.

" _damn it , I have no more power left in me"._ Zen thought in his mind. Hamuru was amused at how he was winning the battle.

" _**ha ha ha, what's wrong Zen?, I though you were gonna kill me and avenge your parent's death. Was all that talk just a lie ?, because to me its looks like your just a pathetic weakling like your father was ha ha ha," **_said hamaru in laugher. Hamaru's energy beam was starting to over power Zen's more. Luna started to stand up and flew quickly to Zen's side.

" _I have to do something or Zen won't make it." _though Luna. Zen was starting to lose hope. " _I … I can't win, I 've lost to much power,_

_Mother, father, Luna, the village, I let them all down, I'm sorry please forgive", _Zen closed his eyes and was about to give up when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and then felt his body being less in pain, still holding to his energy beam he turn his eyes to his left to see Luna using her healing power on him.

"Luna"? said Zen, she give him a weak smile. " Zen, please don't give up, I'm giving the last of my energy to you, so hang in there for me ok". she said. Zen then felt like every bit of her energy poring into his body.

Luna then stop using her power for she is at limit,

" there, stay strong and defeat hamaru for everyone, I love you my dearest". She said weakly as she fell to ground unconscious.

"LUNA." screamed Zen, but then quickly focused on the task at hand.

"_Ok I had my fun, now time to end it_" Hamaru said as he push his blast more. Zen caught this and started use his new energy into his blast.

"HAMARU, THIS ENDS HERE, BURN IN HELL FOREVER." he screamed as the push his attack all the way to the point of now overpowering the devil like hologen's attack.

Hamaru's smile that had been there for a while quickly left his face.

" w-what, how did he…" he said in confusion and in fear. He to overpower Zen's blast but it didn't work. He could only watch as Zen's blast started to over take him.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT CAN NOT BE" he scream as his body vanished. The whole was glowing with bright light. The light dead down as Zen fell to the ground, he looked around the area for any sign of Hamaru, there wasn't anything or anyone there but him and a unconscious Luna.

" Luna". Zen said as he crawled over to her to she if she was okay. " good, she's okay." he said in relief. She suddenly started to wake up.

"Zen." said Luna in a tired voice. Zen looked at her beautiful pink eye as she stared into his purple ones.

"its over, Hamaru 's gone". he said to her in happy tone. Luna smile big at him.

" I know you could do it." she said

" yeah thanks to you, if you didn't give some of your power I would have die. Zen said

" well I'm glad I was able to help my dearest," Luna said lovely. Zen helped her sit up a bit and then held her in his arms.

" you know there is still one thing I have to do." he said rubbing his face in her black hair.

" oh really, what's that?". Luna asked in confusion.

Zen smirked as he lifted her chin up so she could at him straight in the eyes.

" asking you to be my wife and be with me till death do us part." he said. Luna had a shocked and happy look on her face.

" y-you mean…"

" Luna will you marry me?" Zen asked. Luna had happy tears in her eyes as she cupped his face.

" yes, yes I will marry." she said as the two shared a kiss.

_****** 3 weeks later******_

"I now pronouce you husband and wife, you my now kiss the bride". the village priest said, the now married couple kiss. The villagers all cheer and awed at the two. After that, everyone had celebrated for Zen and Luna's wedding day by throw a party for them. Later that night the two newly weds went to visit Zen's parent's graves.

" mother, father I hope your doing good in heaven."

Zen said as he and Luna placed the flowers the brought on their graves.

Luna grabbed his hand and their locked fingers with each other. " I'm sure their happy for us too." she said. They walked to the carriage that would to the Zen's castle.

****** 4 days later*****

Zen was out in the garden listening to the birds sing their wonderful tunes when he saw his wife walking toward him in a very happy mood. He pulled Luna in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

" hello my love" Zen said as they pulled away.

" hello my dearest" she said in a singing tone. Zen rasied a eyebrow. " what's got you in very happy mood." he asked

Luna give a big grin to him, " because I just found out some very exciting news." she said

Zen at her in confusion, " what is it? He asked. Luna grabbed his hand and brought it to her stomach. Then give Zen a big smile. Zen looked at her then to his hand that was on her stomach. He was still confusion for a sec then put the two together.

" y-you mean y-your …. He tried to say but was shock. Luna nodded to him. A big smile came on Zen's face.

" I'm gonna be a father"? he asked in a joyful tone.

" yes and I'm gonna be a mother. YAY, she said happily

As they hugged each other. "_ this is great, I'm gonna be a daddy._" Zen though happily.

Later that night in their bedroom they were getting ready for bed when Luna asked Zen a question.

" hey Zen" she said.

" yes my love" he said as they gone into bed. She turned to him. " what do think will have? A boy or a girl". she asked

Zen though about it for a min then said this. " I don't know, what do you think will have"? he asked. Luna smiled at him.

" well I think will have a girl". she said.

" really?" he said.

" yep, its gonna be girl." she said. Zen let a small laugh. " how do you know?"

" I just know, that's all" Luna said in sleepy tone.

"ok" Zen said as they got really to fall a sleep when Zen asked one more Question. " Luna?" he said.

"yes?" she said.

" if we did have a girl, what do you want to name her?" he asked. Luna though for a min then answered him.

" Kimiko" she said.

" Kimiko? Said Zen

" yes, it sounds like a special name for her". Luna said as she went to sleep.

" _Kimiko, yes that sounds great, my little Kimiko" _Zen though as he too sent to sleep.

****** 9 months later *******

Zen paced around outside the birthing hut as Luna was giving birth to their child, he could hear her screams of pain coming from inside the hut. He wanted to be by her side but men are not aloud in the birthing hut. He worried about a lot of things, like was Luna going to be okay? Will the baby be okay? Will they good parents?. The worrying was driving him crazy. But he stop his worrying when he hear something. It was the beautiful cry of his child. The baby was here. The of the women in the hut came outside. Zen rushed to her.

" is everything okay?" he asked, the woman smiled at him

" yes my lord, everything is just fine, you can go she your beautiful baby girl". she said in joy. Zen then had joyful look on his face. "_ A baby girl?" I have a daugther? I HAVE DAUGTHER "_ he though happily as he walked into the hut. There was the other woman and Luna was laying on the mat holding a very tiny newborn. Luna looked up and smiled at Zen.

" well? Don't just stand there, come see our little princess" she said in laughter. Zen laugh to as he walked over to them. He sat down and looked at their child. She had short black and tiny little pink eyes. He had a big joyful smile.

" hey little one, I'm your daddy. Did you know you look just like your mommy?". he said in a baby like tone to the newborn. The baby she looked at her father with a blank expression on her face.

" aw, she so cute" Luna said happily. Zen pointed his index finger at her.

" your mommy said your cute, you hear that?" he said to her again. The newborn reach her tiny arm out and grabbed her father's finger. Then she lifted her father in midair.

" WOAH, ha ha, she may look like you Luna, but has her old man's strength too ha ha'' he shook with laughter. Luna and the other two women just laugh as well. Luna then loosen thier daugther's hold on Zen so he could sit back down. " so my lord, my lady, what is the child name?" one of the women asked. Zen and Luna looked at each other, the at the newborn and said.

" her name is Kimiko" they said together.

" oh what a lovely name for her" said the woman.

" yes what a wonderful name indeed. Said the other woman. Zen then took Kimko gently from her mother's arms.

" yes , a wonderful name for my little Kimiko." he said

END OF PROLOUGE

ok guys that's my prequel of the movie, sorry if its long , but hey many other stories are long too right? chapter 2 will be the start of kimiko's adventure and don't worry, she meet inuyasha and the gang soon. Please review and comment on my prolouge chapter. I don't own inuyash characters, I only characters that have never been in the series. So see you later guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry guys, I've been busy with school, getting ready for college etc…, but I will continue the story, just as long as I get 5 reviews at the least. And to find more about kimiko just go to my profile to learn about her and more of what I am going to do after this. Just to let me know what you think about the little cutie. And to learn more about me too haha. So till see you soon J.


End file.
